After the Order
by RylotheanWriter
Summary: If any of you noticed, Rebry Syn went missing after book II? I had a reason...


After the Order, 4-21-12.

Chapter 1… Kasso Mai, Kiffex in trouble.

I ran and jumped behind a tree. "Go to the left!" I shouted at my troops. "I'll cover you!"

My commander led his troops to the immediate left of the Hailfire droid and ducked beneath a large bush. Only seven of us remained.

"Execute Order 66."

It was like a whisper in my ear, a strange reminder of the past or future. I had no time to think. Suddenly, my clones, Commander Pierce and Jett, Fly, Snap, Vess and Coll started firing at me. It was so sudden I had nearly no time to react. Fly started gunning at me as hard as he could.

Hitting the ground, I noticed a dead clone holding a still usable grenade in his hand. Leaves that were hanging just above my head started falling, being shot apart by Snap's chain gun. On instinct, I pulled the plug and threw it straight at Pierce. The forest exploded in a fiery storm. I stood up, breathing hard.

"Help… me…" Vess gasped as I walked by him. What could I do? His arm was completely ripped off, and his chest was bleeding badly.

I sighed loudly, using the Force to grab my lightsaber. Sometimes, I regret my choices. Igniting the blade, I stabbed Vess in the heart to put him out of his misery. He groaned, shuddered, and then closed his eyes for the last time. Loud firing sounds above my head reminded me of the droids that were still advancing. I looked over at Kyn, one of my troopers that had been gunned down by the clankers.

Grabbing his body, I ran off, deeper into the woods. I heard some battle droids hit the ground, jumping out of their cruisers. "They're dead, Commander. Every last one of them."

"Just as our main commander predicted," An OOM-9 robot signaled the rest of the droids to fall back. "Job's over."

I stripped my Jedi robes off and dressed in Kyn's dirty armor. It fit well. A tear fell from my eye as I remembered Pierce and Snap joking about how I was equally as tall as a clone trooper. That was just before the mission. Before the betrayal. I looked back at my old boots, sitting by the large oak tree that I had been climbing for a good view only moments before.

I figured it would be a good idea to change if anything happened to me. That way, I would not be singled out as Jedi if I went anywhere. Force forbid this has happened to anyone else.

I couldn't figure out what had happened. Retreating back to the place where Pierce had fallen to my hand, I picked up his wrist and detached a small holographic displayer. I pushed the replay button. "Execute Order 66." It repeated again, showing the hollow face of a man in a dark robe.

I pulled back my dark hair and tied it behind me, using a string from a root as a hair band. Then, I put on Kyn's helmet. I waited until it got dark to head back to our ships, which were just outside of the forest. I heard little animals squealing and skittering underneath bushes as I walked by, particularly unmoved.

If I could get back to the ship, I could get back to my communicator. I could call the temple and get Master Windu on the line, and figure out what happened. It was a beautiful night. The stars twinkled brightly and the planets showed in plain sight.

I walked up to the ship and unlocked the door. Hopping into the cockpit, I fired up my hologram. "All Jedi must return to the Temple," A droid's voice called. "Until this crisis has resolved."

"I guess that's where I am headed." Slipped off my clone helmet as I fixed the headset over my head. Suddenly, I was in pain. A fiery burning filled my every cell and traveled up to my head. I grimaced and fell onto the console. "What… Is happening?" I asked myself as my brain shut down.

Dreams and visions of blurry lightsabers drifted into my head as I started up the engine. I couldn't fly… like… this…

Jedi Master Stass Allie was flying over a ruined field in Saleukami. It was nighttime. The same words haunted my mind- "execute Order 66." Immediately, her clones started shooting her airspeeder down until she died in a smouldering wreckage.

Jedi Master Luminara Unduli was standing over a couple hundred Wookiees on a platform. She was telling them… something, but I couldn't hear it. "execute Order 66." I heard it again, this time from a clone commanders holographic displayer attatched to Commander Gree's wrist. He immediately gunned her down.

Jedi Master Aayla Secura was trekking across a wide, arid mesa on the planet Felucia…

Felucia.

The planet came to mind as I sat up in the cockpit. "Rebry." One word can have a thousand meanings. Rebry Sen, a Jedi Padawan at the time of Aryn Tarra, had been my best friend and Padawan. I could only hope that she survived this purge.

"Report to the Jedi Temple." I had left the hologram displayer on. My thoughts organized themselves.

"To the Temple first." I mused as I lifted off. "If there are any Jedi left, they could be there."

It was a long, silent, boring flight back to the Temple from Entora. I was worried for what I might find there. For more than three hours I piloted my ship alone through asteroid fields and past planets. There it was. The beautiful, shining, smoggy planet of Coruscant.

I smiled at the very thought of happiness and security with my fellow Jedi. Landing a few blocks away, just for safety, I hopped out of my ship. Quickly slipping back on my helmet, I joined the ranks of clones lining up in front of a black robed figure. He looked around for a second, and I felt a strong tremor in the Force.

Only one person could give me that tremor. But what was Anakin Skywalker doing here in a black robe? He started to walk up the steps, and I followed behind him, trying to keep in step with the Clones as they marched in a large row. I was in the front row when the clone next to me fired the first shot.

'No.' My heart jumped to my throat as a youngling fell under fire. 'What are they doing to the children? Why?'

My head spun, and I felt dizzy. Behind me, more and more clones began to fire at Jedi Masters and Younglings. Padawans fell to the floor, their lightsabers still in their hands. Anakin ran after a Jedi Master and his Padawan down a long hallway. I ran after him.

It was Cin Drallig. Cin was fighting as hard as he could against Skywalker, while Anaking strangled his helpless Padawan, Bene. I dropped my gun as Anakin finished them off. He turned to face me.

Those eyes were not the bright blue that I had once known. They were not full of kindness and joy. Anger. Hate. Aggression. He looked as though he had not slept well in weeks. 'The look of a Sith.'

I gave him one look and ran for a meditation room, cutting clones down with my saber blade as I went. Pressing myself inside, I used the Force to close the door. It was only a matter of time until he busted in. Taking an assessment of my surroundings, I noticed that there was a window.

A blue lightsaber blade began to cut an ellipse in the blast door that I had closed. I looked out the window, eyeing the air speeders that flew by it enviously. I activated my blade and threw my helmet to the floor.

He came in.

"Anakin?" We circled around the dome-like seats that filled the room. "Skywalker, is that you?"

"No." He snarled, Force leaping over a seat and landing in front of me.

I suddenly found it hard to catch my breath. It felt as though I was choking, slowly…

I reversed my grip as he crashed down upon me with all of the momentum he could gather. He hacked at me mercilessly while I tried to find my bearings to use the moves that Yarael had taught me. I couldn't.

"Say your name!" He yelled at me as he cut at my legs. I performed a Sai, overleaping his blade.

"Kasso!" I shouted. "Kasso Mai! Anakin! I am your best friend!"

He paced back and forth in front of me, narrowing his eyes and glaring at me.

"Why this!"I tried to reason with him. "Why you!" I was choking as he extended his hand. I crumpled under his grip and was on my knees. He lifted me into the air. "Anakin-" I stared at him. "Please!"

I wheezed one last time, desperately trying to catch my breath. "Ani!"

Suddenly, he opened his hand and Force pushed me out of the window. Glass shattered as I fell through it. He must have thought I was dead.

I fell through the air, dropping 40 feet down onto the pavement. Accessing the Force, I tried to break my fall. Darkness shrouded over my eyes.

Chapter 2… Rebry Sen, Natulian on Felucia.

I shrank back into my house as I heard a giant metal machine run by. I could sense other life forms, and especially another Jedi. I had left the Jedi. Why were they coming back to me?

I could not tell who it was, but by the signals it was giving off, it was a girl. She was nervous and thoughtful. I couldn't remember… It was so many years since I had felt that presence. I tucked and rolled underneath a case of Echiade that I had just harvested. I didn't want to meet anyone else. I just wanted to be alone.

I sat up, slightly, as the troop rushed past my front door. An ornate Felucian bird flew over my house. _'Execute Order 66.'_

It was whispered into my head like a bad dream, a rotten memory. Who were they? And why were they trampling my herb garden?

I had left the Jedi. I did not want them to find me here. Suddenly, I laid down flat on my chest as the loud shots of DC-15 Blaster Rifles shot at something. I heard a loud smash, and then a trooper commanding them to hold their fire.

My first thoughts were that the unlucky troupe had run into a vicious Acklay. Those huge, green, mantis-like animals had been native to Felucia long before I came to it. I heard the commander signal for his troops to leave. Immediately I realized that more than just an investigation was happening.

I felt the Jedi fall, nearly lifeless to the ground as the troops riddled her helpless body with blaster fire.

Someone gave the order. Someone told the troops what to do. And whoever was just shot down out there was strong with the Force, I could feel it. Something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong.

I heard the AT-RT machine stomp away, back over my crops one last time, and run off into the distance. As soon as they were out of the way, I ran out into the field. I didn't care if I was trampling my priceless crops that it had taken me so long to farm.

The water supply on Felucia had been low since most of the liquid on Felucia was poisoned by the Sepratists. I was once a Padawan of the Jedi Order, but ever since a friend of mine was shot in combat, I had chosen not to side with anyone.

I just had to know who and why and how.

I ran into the field, and then spotted the source of commotion. A blue Twi'lek had fallen down in the middle of my spanse. I recognized the tan lekku wraps immediately. "Master Secura!" I shouted and ran to pick her off of the grass where she had fallen. Blood dripped onto my work clothes.

"Keep-" She wheezed, feebly. "Keep the Order alive…" the words seemed to catch in her throat. Weakly, she reached for her light saber and pressed it into my hands. She felt so cold.

"I will, Master." I had met her once in the Temple, she was the Master to my friend, Aryn Tarra.

"You are the last of the first…" She sighed. Her eyes, brown and large, rolled back into her head. She closed her eyelids for the last time.

And that, my friend, is the beginning of my new life. How it all started, and of my secret opposition against the Empire.

So there I was, holding the cold, steel hilt and the Master who created the delicate weapon in the middle of my crushed herb field. It was a mostly sunny day, and the large, bright colored mushrooms shielded us from the sun.

Then, suddenly, there was pain. It flooded into every part of my being. I closed my eyes and leaned down, my forehead touching that of the late master. The tears came slowly at first, but then started to fall as a gentle rain from my amber eyes. Images came into my mind… Padawans mercilessly being cut down by a dark robed figure, younglings, saber still in their young hands, scattered across the floor of the Temple.

I had to get there.

Soon…

I stood up, picked up Aayla's lifeless form, and then carried her to a patch of dirt behind my small cave. I began digging with my hands. I was still there when nighttime fell across the bright skies of Felucia.

I buried her, meditated, accessed the Force, and then went inside of my house, her agile weapon hanging off of my dusty tool belt. I was ashamed, to say the least. But even more than that, I was dangerously curious.

And, as they always say about curiosity, it kills.

The next morning I boarded my old speeder to head for Coruscant. I couldn't help it. My old Master, Depa Billaba, had always told me to mind my emotions and avoid them. Mind your curiosity and avoid it, too. Unfortunately, none of her good advice had ever helped me. She turned to the Dark Side of the Force soon after I left the Order.

Before I got on, I tied my tendrils together like my old friend, Master Fisto used to. We were the same species, Neonatulian. He had found me as a child, and then brought me back to the temple to be trained. He was my role model.

I couldn't help but wonder if he was still alive as well.

While Master Fisto was green, I was a light blue color. I had spent the first two years of my life as a child on Glee Anselm. My best friend, Aryn Tarra, had grown up with my there as well. When I was confronted with the horrible news that my friend had died, I left the Order.

I had never belonged there, anyway. I was too quick to jump to emotions. I was either immediately angry or immediately sad, while Jedi Master's controlled all of those.

Aayla was my best friends Master, and was kind and patient. I had seen her hanging around my friend, Kit Fisto, a lot and just assumed that they were friends too. I had taken the time to know her. Tarra had introduced me to her once or twice.

I had never expected that I would find her here, on my doorstep, killed by her own allies. It just… didn't add up.

But one thing was for sure. Someone gave the Order. I told myself never to forget that. It was an execution, and someone was behind it. Then, right there, I pledged myself to the Jedi Order.

"I am the last Jedi alive, I am sworn to protect justice and defend peace in this Galaxy. I will protect the unprotected, I will defend the defenseless. Alone." It was the last part that got me. I wasn't sure if that is how it is done, but since I am alone, it will have to do.

'Surely,' I told myself, 'there are Jedi alive somewhere. Surely not every Jedi was killed.' But, as I censored my surroundings, there was no one around. I detected a strong feeling from just over the mountain, just past the large Mushroom of Dawne.

I ran over to the point.

And there, just past where I was standing, was a shot down speeder with a dead Jedi lying next to it. It was Barriss. Her shimmery blue hood was pulled off of her head to show long, brown hair.

I gently took his hilt from her hand and attached it to my belt next to Aayla's. Then, I carried her back to my house and laid them to rest with Master Secura.

As I did, I saw two clone transporters and a large speeder take off in the distance. I could feel other Jedi were on the ship, and, desperately I tried to contact them using the Force. I managed to get a hold of someone on board.

'I need your help!' I tried to tell him. In my mind's eye, I could see him. A big, hairy Silonian. His name was Zonder… he was thinking about… something else…

Before I knew it, the ship had shot away, further than I could reach.

I was out of options. Barriss was gone, Aayla was gone, the ship full of brain-wormed Clones was gone, but I was left. I needed to go to Coruscant.

Those Younglings could be in trouble…

Chapter 3…


End file.
